The present invention relates to an aircraft having an integrated electrochemical supply system. In particular, the present invention relates to an aircraft having a supply system comprising a first electrochemical reactor for generating energy, hydrogen, oxygen and clear water and to a supply system.
In aircrafts, the individual supply systems, as for example systems for generating energy, providing portable water and disposal of waste water, the air conditioner, as well as systems for emergency-related supply of oxygen to the passengers, are completely separated from each other. Especially, the raw materials or fuels necessary for the operation or the supply of the individual supply systems have been carried along in respective storing containers. These storing containers are filled before the flight.
The necessary carrying along of storing containers as for example clear water tanks or oxygen tanks, requires extensive need of space and leads to an increased flight weight. Further, the loading procedure requires a considerable degree of amount of time and it is usually necessary that respective special machines or special instruments be applied for loading.